Two Out of Three Isn't Bad
by OctoberTrain
Summary: Harry's life lay in ruins. Sirius is gone and the Dursley's have thrown him out. Instead of seeking help, Harry plans to wander Muggle London for 3 months, but instead finds an unlikely person, with an unlikely offer. A home and a guardian. Sixth Year
1. Chapter 1 Out of luck, Out of options

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, places or ideas.

**Two Out of Three Isn't Bad**

_Chapter One_

_Out of luck, Out of options_

'I CURSE THE DAY YOU CAME INTO OUR HOME! YOU'RE AS GOOD FOR NOTHING AS YOUR FATHER! IF YOU COME NEAR US AGAIN I'LL KILL YOU! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! GET OUT!!'

Harry recalled perfectly the angry, bitter words that his uncle had shouted at him that afternoon. How could he not? Every summer since Harry Potter could remember, his Uncle had thrown him out of the house. But he had never actually been serious…until now. Harry wasn't sure what exactly has triggered his Uncles rage, but based on Harry's previous experience with his Uncle – Harry could have done something as insignificant as opening the car door wrong.

'Shit!' Harry lashed out at a can laying on the sidewalk, but alas, it gave him no relief.

Taking a seat next to his stuff, Harry pondered what he could do next. There where endless options at his finger tips…the Weasley's, Hermione, Dumbledore, Grimmauld Place, Diagon Alley… Okay, maybe not endless, but there were quite a few. Harry pondered each of them for a moment. Holding up five fingers in front of him.

'Okay Hedwig, let's think about this. If I go to the Weasley's I'm going to get fussed over something terrible. And Dumbledore will get involved anyway. Not to mention I'm going to have to explain why I got kicked out…which not even I know…and Mr Weasley isn't going to accept that for an answer…they'll just bring me back here and try an talking to the Dursley's. And I don't doubt Uncle Vernon's promise to kill me…' Harry stopped and took a deep breath, four hours and he was already going slightly mad.

Harry lowered one of his fingers, 'Okay, so the Weasley's are out of the question. So is Hermione I guess. I mean I've never really met her folks, and she'll most likely go to the Weasley's for the last part of the holidays anyway. Then that would just raise some really awkward questions.'

Another finger down.

'And there is no way I'm going to Grimmauld Place. The last thing I need is to be constantly reminded of…him. And I'm not putting up with that scrawny excuse for a house elf either.'

That only left two options.

'Dumbledore or Diagon Alley? What do you reckon Hedwig?'

The owl gave an indifferent hoot and tucked her head under her wing.

'Yeah, right help you are.' Harry gave the cage a light tap. 'If I've ruled out the Weasley's and Hermione then the last thing I can do is go to Dumbledore. I can't see that being a productive conversation. He'd just bring me back here and make the Dursley's take me back in. Then the moment he left they'd probably kill me…'

One finger was left staring him in the face.

'Diagon Alley…yeah, real smart Harry… Avoid your friends then go to the one place they'll undoubtedly find you! Hold on…they wouldn't think to look in Muggle London though. I'm sure I could hang around there until September first, and no one would be any wiser!'

Harry leapt to his feet in celebration of his new plan, knocking Hedwig's cage flying in the process. After rushing to pick her up and apologising to her profusely Harry bundled up his gear and begun to walk in, what he hoped was, the general direction of London…


	2. Chapter 2 There's No Place Like Home

**Two Out of Three Isn't Bad**

_Chapter Two_

_There's No Place Like Home…_

**Author's Note:** Sorry about the length of the previous chapter. I was more worried about setting the scene for the story then length. This story is actually going to be quite short as it's only going to cover the school holidays. The sequel will delve into the school year.

**Thanks:** I'd just like to say a big thanks to everyone that reviewed! I'm not new to fanfiction, but this is the first time I've written on a site where people are kind enough to review – so again big thanks.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any Harry Potter characters, plot lines, ideas etc. All rights belong to JK Rowling, Warner Bros and Bloomsbury Publishing.

* * *

Harry sat on top of his trunk; on the corner of two streets he couldn't see the signs for, in a suburb that he didn't even know the name of. Needless to say, it wasn't London…

'I'm a wizard…I have a broom and an invisibility cloak and I choose to walk… Can you say stupid!' Harry shook his head as he said this and was mentally hitting himself.

Holding his head in his hands, Harry contemplated how desperate he was to risk underage magic. But that idea was quickly vetoed by Harry's commonsense. If he performed magic, the Ministry would know he was on the move, and if the Ministry knew then it would only be a matter of time before Dumbledore knew.

'Stupid trunk!' Harry shot with a swift punch. 'How can I make it lighter…how…can…I…make…it…DOBBY!'

As soon as Harry yelled this out of excitement the little bat eared creature appeared before him, torn between excitement and confusion.

'Harry Potter sir! Dobby is most pleased that Harry Potter calls on him outside of Hogwarts! What can Dobby do for Harry Potter, sir?' Dobby squeaked to Harry in an excited voice.

'Dobby…do you think you can help me out with a bit of magic?'

The elf nodded his head vigorously, so much so that his tea cosy almost fell off.

'Good…thanks. I need you to make this trunk feather light. Is that okay?'

'Of course Sir, anything for Harry Potter.' Dobby snapped his fingers and then smiled up at Harry, 'Sir, Dobby is doing what Harry Potter wants sir.'

'Thanks heaps Dobby. Uh…can you not tell anyone that you did this for me? If anyone asks about me or wants to know where I am, you can't tell them anything. Okay?'

Dobby stood before Harry wringing his hands, trying to decide if he should lie to Dumbledore, who was technically his master, or keep the secret of the boy who helped free him. Just when Harry was beginning to grow impatient Dobby slowly nodded.

Harry grinned, 'Thanks Dobby, you have no idea how much of a help you've been. I guess I'll see you back at Hogwarts in September then?'

'Harry Potter is so kind to thank Dobby, and Dobby wishes Harry Potter sir the greatest holiday! Goodbyes Sir!' With a low bow and a loud crack, Dobby vanished back to the castle.

'Well, problem solved! Let's get this show on the road!' Harry said with relish.

Harry strapped the trunk to his Firebolt with shreds of one of his old school robes, it didn't work quite as well as rope would of. But considering the circumstances it would have to do. Harry then let Hedwig out of her cage and told her to meet him in London. After watching her fly off, Harry hung her cage on the back of his broom, and then with his trunk in place, Harry threw his invisibility cloak over himself and mounted his broom.

Harry kicked off, and immediately swore under his breath about having no way to prevent the cloak from flying off him. But that thought was quickly forgotten as Harry relished the feeling of flying. Harry flew as high as he could to get his bearings. In the distance he could see a mass of buildings and shot off towards it, praying that this time he was going the right way.

Much like four years ago in the flying car with Ron, the thrill of flying quickly wore off as Harry grew tired. The sun was still beating down on him (as the cloak provided no protection) and the wind was drying out his eyes and throat.

'Bringing water would have been smart…' Harry croaked, his voice swept away in the swift wind.

After a considerable amount of time, and energy Harry could finally make out the details of the city; building windows, cars and people. Another half hour passed before Harry was able to touch down in an abandoned side alley. His sudden appearance only startling a cat that was skulking around. After untying his trunk from his broom Harry took in his surroundings. The alley was home to several large garbage bins and a collection of wooden crates, and upon closer inspection turned out to be a dead end. It was no Privet Drive or Hogwarts, but it would suffice.

Harry carried his trunk and broom over to the crates and sat them up against the brick wall. The crates could easily be used as a makeshift shelter – particularly since it was still the hight of summer and rain seemed unlikely. Harry kicked the crates away from the wall until he had a large enough workspace, then began stacking them so as to form a diagonal line against the wall. He then stacked more crates at the back to close it off and crates at the front – leaving only a small crawl space.

Harry grabbed his possessions and slid them into the space, crawling in close behind. Once inside Harry had a newfound respect for magical tents. Even the smell of cats would be better than a house made of wooden crates – but again, it would suffice. Harry didn't have enough Muggle money on him for a hotel, and he couldn't risk walking into Gringotts to exchange some galleons for pounds. If he were spotted it would raise very awkward questions about his summer activities.

'So…home sweet home…or should I say, crate sweet crate!' Harry gave a light chuckle, which was quickly muffled by a loud growl made by his stomach.

Daring to take a chance, Harry stowed his broom and cloak in his trunk and crawled back out. Trunk in tow Harry walked out of the alley in search of cheap food. Unfortunately the stores that happened to surround the alley were full of clothes, shoes and everything that wasn't edible. Taking note of his current location Harry headed out in search of sustenance…

* * *

Three long weeks had passed, leaving Harry lonely, hungry, tired and desperate. If Voldemort were to walk down the street Harry would jump out and demand to be killed – just to be free of this. He had long run out of clean clothes and his smell was beginning to rival that of the garbage bins. Hedwig had been helpful, bringing Harry what little food she could steal and salvage. On the plus side, it was only a week until his sixteenth birthday, which would ensure at least one birthday cake and some treats from Mrs Weasley. Harry could have owled his friends for food help, but that would only raise suspicion about mistreatment and lead to some awkward questions when he went back to school. Harry had kept up the façade when owling his friends, hoping they wouldn't catch on at all.

'Come on Hedwig, time for bed I think. Sleep means we don't have to think about food…or clean clothes.' Harry received a feeble hoot from Hedwig as she stepped into the cage and watched him shut the door.

Harry huddled up under his school robes and threw the invisibility cloak over everything – just in case.

'Everything will look better in the morning girl, trust me.' Harry whispered softly, having said the same thing every other night. Secretly hoping that tonight it would be true.

When Harry awoke the following morning he could see thin rays of light filtering in through the crates. He stretched out his legs and pulled off his invisibility cloak, Hedwig begun hooting loudly, annoyed at having been woken so early. In an attempt to fight off the hunger that was creeping back Harry pulled out some parchment and a quill, finishing a letter to Ron.

'Here you go girl. Take your time with the letter, I'm not in any rush and I don't want you to get sick or anything.' With that, Harry tied the letter to her leg and watched her fly out of the alley and off into the distance.

Harry could no longer fight his need for food, so after repacking his possessions into his trunk, he grabbed his stuff, crawled out of the crate stack and into the alley. Dusting off his clothes and trying to make himself as respectable as possible Harry stepped out onto the London street. Heading off in the direction of a market. If he was careful he could slip under his cloak and grab some fruit before the owner noticed anything funny.

Several blocks from the market Harry paused, he had a strange feeling he was being watched, if not followed.

'Boy!' A nasty laugh met his ears as Harry slowly spun around.

'Unc… What are you doing here?' Harry attempted to sound as menacing as possible, but his appearance gave him away.

'We are shopping. But it is quite clear that you are here begging. I always knew that you would amount to nothing more than a thief and a beggar. Just like you good for nothing father and that pathetic excuse for a mother.'

Harry was lost for words, he was certain that he'd managed to escape these people. But no, somehow, someway they still manage to taunt him.

'Potter...' A familiar drawl met Harry's ears. 

'Sir...I uh...it's ummm...' Harry silently cursed himself for not wearing his cloak, who else would he meet today – Malfoy, Voldemort? 

Snape narrowed his eyes at Harry's stumbling, 'Enough Potter, it's bad enough I'm forced to listen to your dribbling during the school year, I'd rather not have my holidays ruined by it too.' 

Harry lowered his gaze, 'Uh...right Sir.'

'Know the boy do you? You're one of _them_ aren't you?' Vernon demanded of Snape.

Snape raised his eyebrows, never having been spoken to in such a manner, even by Voldemort, 'One of _them_? What exactly am I one of, _Sir_?'

Vernon stuttered and stumbled over his words until Snape cut him off, 'I happen to teach this pathetic excuse for a wizard. I always wondered how he came to be such a joke. Now I see the apple doesn't fall far from the tree…'

'How dare you! I'll have you know the name Dursley commands respect! We are of fine stock!' Vernon didn't even register that Snape had insulted Harry, something that traditionally the two men would have bonded over.

'Enough, don't you have to go and make other peoples lives miserable? I assume I am correct in thinking you still find that enjoyable, _Tuney_?'

For a moment Petunia Dursley held Snape's gaze, daring him to go further. Snape merely raised his right eyebrow and inclined his head slightly. This broke Petunia's strength and she clasped Vernon's arm.

'Come Vernon, Dudley…we don't want people to see us consorting with such riff-raff.' With that she pulled her husband and son away without even a second glance.

Snape let out a dry laugh as he watched them leave seemingly unaware that Harry was still there, 'That insufferable woman has not changed one bit since she was a child.'

'Sir? How…I mean…what…' Harry stumbled and stuttered until he met Snape's gaze, a signal that he should not ask any questions about Petunia.

Snape paused for a moment, as if trying to swallow a particularly bad potion. However the moment he caught Harry watching him struggle he composed himself.

'Potter, I've uh, been informed of your current situation and I may have a proposition for you.' Harry had never seen Snape try to smile before, and secretly hoped he would never witness it again.  

'Sir?' 

Snape coughed, 'I have a spare room at my residence and am in need of a potions assistant for the summer' 

Harry's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates, 'I don't quite understand Sir?' 

Snape laughed dryly, 'I wasn't aware you were so dimwitted over the holidays as well Potter. I merely assumed you saved that behavior for my classes. I am offering you lodging for the remainder of your holidays...with conditions. I am to be treated as your legal guardian, and this arrangement with continue until you are of age...'

Snape and Harry looked at each other, neither believing what was transpiring between them. Harry dropped his gaze and thought...it would only be three months out of the year and it would allow him to save face in front of his friends. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad; he might actually be able to scrape a good potions score now. Wow, Harry thought to himself, I must be desperate if I'm will to live with one of my sworn enemy's. In the end, Harry's body (screaming out for food and sleep) won, and he let out a sigh.

Harry looked up at Snape and gulped, 'Sir, I wish to accept your offer.' 

Snape looked surprised, but quickly masked it with a scowl, 'Very well, there is one other condition, you must remain loyal to me over the course of this year and beyond, regardless of what may transpire. Am I understood?' 

'Yes...Sir...I understand.' Harry immediately knew something was amiss, but was to tired and hungry to dwell on it.

Snape spun on his heel, his coat billowing behind him. Harry took this as a sign they were leaving, so with his possessions in tow he ran after his new guardian. Mentally kicking himself for accepting Snape's offer, Harry wished he could take it back. Surly wandering London another month would be better than living with Severus Snape...


End file.
